Mileena: Return of the Violet Warrior
by Mileenasboi
Summary: The Dragon King is defeated and Mileena wonders what to do with her life. An answer comes in the reawakening of an old master and the coming of the One Being. Mileena takes up the battle once more, joined by old allies, old enemies...and some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess"

I have fulfilled my destiny. I have replaced my sister and now I am in control of one of the strongest armies in all the realms. My name is Mileena, and I have taken back all that was stolen from me.

I watched as Baraka's forces were eliminated by Kitana's armies, and underneath my veil, I smiled. I knew now that I was in power. I knew that nothing would stand before me.

Then, my thoughts wandered back to my "sister", Kitana. I remembered Baraka telling me that the Dragon King was in possession of her body and is using it as his personal body guard.

I had crept into the throne room to see her with my own eyes. What I saw was not my rival. It was an empty shell. Her eyes were blank, much like mine are now, and she stood stiffly by the Dragon King's side. She stood straight ahead, emotionless.

I backed out of the chamber and down to the main entrance of his castle. That was not my sister, and I would not strike her down. When my revenge came, I wanted it to be full. I wanted her to fight me with all she had only to be shown who was better.

I was heading to Outworld. It was time to demand the head of the overlord, Zanku.

I snapped back to what was happening. Surely Baraka would be suspicious of me now that his hordes had been eliminated. As long as he knew the truth about me, I could not keep up my charade as Princess Kitana.

As Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei led my armies into battle against the Dragon King's army, I set up a meeting with Baraka in the Ancient Beetle Lair. I climbed in through a window and waited for him to show.

He walked in through the double doors that served as the main entrance into the lair. I decided to reveal myself. It was only right to give him a fair fight.

"Baraka…." I whispered.

He looked around confused. I dropped down from the ledge upon which I was perched and landed on my feet with a thud. He spun around to face me. Immediately, I punched him in the face and then kicked him in the chest.

He stumbled back and them growled ferociously at me. I assumed my Long Arm Karate stance and prepared to fight my lover one last time. He threw a punch. I grabbed his arm but he countered and struck me in the face.

To my embarrassment, I let out a startled yelp. I jumped up and kicked at him. He ducked, but as soon as I landed I followed up with a low sweep. He jumped over my low attack and landed on the opposite side of the room.

Then, with a vicious smile, he popped two blades from his arms. He swung at me. Again, I blocked but with a lightning quick turn, he dragged one blade across my stomach. Blood seeped from the wound and I cried out.

What was wrong with me? I was better than this. I was trained to be a deadly assassin; a cold blooded killer. I grabbed Baraka by his armor and slung him away from me with all my might.

He crashed into a crystal pillar and it shattered from the impact. As glass rained down on him, Baraka's blades slid back into his arms. He stood in a daze. I took advantage of his state to perform my Kick from Above.

I sunk into the ground. The feeling of teleporting is something you never get used to. Then, I was decending from the ceiling. I landed a 3-hit kick combo and Baraka was sent flying. He hit the wall on the far side of the room and crashed through it. I heard him land with a thud on the ground in the next chamber.

I walked to the gap and peered over it. Baraka was still moving. I jumped down from the ledge and landed a few feet away from him. He reached behind him and grabbed an ancient weapon that was housed in the lair. I saw that he was armed and pulled out my sai.

He charged at me with the weapon raised. I decided that now was the time to end the battle. I threw my sais at him and a purple glow surrounded them.

They shot through the air and plunged into his chest. He let out a horrible scream and fell to the floor. Blood seeped out from his body. I turned and walked out of the room.

"Sisters"

I remained a servant to the Dragon King. Any who opposed him met their ends in many ways. Then something happened that I will not forget. Sindel, my "mother", invaded the palace with the ninja Jade. The Dragon King, wanting to take advantage of their human emotions, ordered Kitana to attack them.

He then noticed me and said, "You. I want you to aid the Princess and destroy the intruders."

I nodded silently. It had been a long time since Kitana and I had fought side by side. That too, brought memories flooding back to me.

Kitana and I stood side by side. We wore our matching uniforms. The only difference being that hers was blue and mine was purple. She had chosen the Steel Fans as her weapons and I chose the sai. That was the only difference between us. At least that's what I thought at the time.

We had been ordered to assassinate the Earthrealm warrior Lui Kang. He posed the greatest threat to out father Shao Khan. We approached the Earth warriors' encampment and searched for Lui's tent.

When we found it, Kitana snuck inside. I heard no sounds, but she emerged later and said it was time to go. I would only find out much later that Kitana had betrayed us. She had learned that I was not her sister, but a clone created to be a more vicious and loyal version of her.

This news traumatized me at first, but I began to think. Had it not been for Kitana, Khan would have loved me. It was because my face was marred and she was beautiful. I began to hate my sister. Because of her, my whole life was hell.

I think that's when I began to hate my sister. She got everything that I wanted. I dare say Khan even had some affection for her. IT was then that I learned of my true origin.

And I decided to fullfill the purpose of my being. I decided to kill and supplant Kitana. When she regained her full memories, she turned on Khan and the rest of us and joined the Earth Warriors. I decide that now my killing her would be just and Khan could say nothing to me.

That's when I faced my first defeat. I challenged my sister. I was so much more ruthless back then. I snuck up on her and plunged my sai into her back. She cried out and leapt away from me.

Then, in a blur of motion, she whipped out her fans and spun them. A wave of energy spiraled out and I was caught in it. I couldn't move. I watched as my sister removed her mask to reveal her flawless face. My rage boiled up inside me and I struggled to get free. Then, she threw her fan at me and I met with darkness.

I was later resurrected by the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. To my horror, my face was even worse this time around. My skin had faded from death and my eyes were glazed over so that they appeared almost white.

But, I was also gifted with a new ability. I could hear my sisters thoughts in the back of my head. This way, I was able to help Shinnok and for once, the bad guys stayed on step ahead of the game. But I let my anger and hatred consume me, and this eventually led to my second downfall.

Hearing Kitana's thoughts every waking moment is not a pleasurable experience. I heard everything she thought. Thoughts of me rarely crossed her mind. She did not even know I was alive. Well, she would find out soon enough.

Kitana had holed herself up in her palace. She had grown weak. I could tell. She was constantly blaming herself, always trying to make up for her past crimes. I walked boldly into the throne room.

Kitana jerked into attention. "M…Mileena? How?"

"Not to worry sister," I said, "I've only come back to claim what is mine."

"What are you talking about?" She glared at me.

"I want to be princess of Edenia." I said. "As your sister, it is my right."

Kitana stood from her throne and walked toward me. Then, colder than I thought her capable of, she said, "You have no rights. You are not my sister. You aren't even human. I should destroy you now."

Her words pierced me. Even though I had no feelings for this woman, she told me something I did not want to hear. I was an abomination. An imperfect copy of her. I sank to the floor, "No, no, no!" I shouted.

She stood over me. I thrust upward suddenly and sent her flying back to the throne. "If I have no right to the throne, then neither do you!"

I readied my Sai Throw, and advanced toward her. Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath my feet and I plunged downward into darkness. I looked up to see the floor close and let out a shriek.

I snapped back again. Kitana had already charged at Sindel and Jade and I approached the three.

"The Dragon King"

Jade held off Kitana. Sindel watched me warily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

She glared at me. I performed my Rolling Thunder, and flew across the ground towards her feet. She low blocked and I bounced back into the air. Suddenly and ear-piercing shriek filled the air and I knew what was coming. This was bad. Really bad.

I was frozen in midair and could not move, just like back then. Then, Sindel opened her mouth and a purple mass of energy launched forward. It struck me and I flew back into a pillar.

I fell to my knees and watched as she marched towards the sarcophagus in the middle of the room She picked up a spear-like weapon. She screamed out something in ancient Edenian and thrust the spear down into the Dragon King's heart.

He yelled out in pain and a green light leapt from his body and swarmed into the corpse. It came to life, and cried in agony as Sindel's weapon prevented its heart from reforming.

I watched breathless as the Dragon King's body faded into that of the ninja Reptile. The corpse died and The Dragon King went along with it. Kitana's eyes filled with energy and the fight between her and Jade ended.

I knew what this mean. My charade was over, and my sister was back. I crept through the room and slipped out through a window. At least now I would have the opportunity to fight Kitana at her full strength.

I lay on a grassy hill just outside of the Dragon King's palace. My thoughts wandered in every direction. I thought about my past. I thought about Baraka. And I thought about my final match with Kitana. This would decide it. This would decide who was better.

I remember that once, Shang Tsung had promised to fix my face if I could defeat Kitana. It was more than enough to get me motivated. Shang Tsung was a powerful sorcerer. His magics could surely repair my features.

I thought more about my past. I had been trapped in Kitana's dungeons for a very long time. I didn't know exactly how long. But, it was long enough for two enemies to emerge and be defeated.

First, my master Shinnok was defeated by the monk Lui Kang and cast into the Netherrealm. After that, there was relative peace on earth. Then, however, Shang Tsung emerged from hiding and allied with the sorcerer Quan Chi.

This truce became know as the Deadly Alliance. They planned on resurrecting the army of the Dragon King. Kitana had allied Earth and Edenian forces to stop this attack. Lui Kang and Shao Khan had both been seen as possible threats, and both were eliminated.

Kitana was saddened by this. Alone, there in the dungeon, I cried when Lui died. Kitana's emotions coursed through me and I came to know how she felt. Days later, I stopped hearing my sister's thoughts. She had been defeated in battle.

The floor opened up above me and Baraka threw a rope ladder down into the pit. I climbed out.

He told me that his new master, the Dragon King, had returned.

"Traitor"

I lay there thinking. Then, a large shadow passed over me. I looked up, into the glaring eyes of Baraka. I jumped up, startled.

"Y…you're dead!" I said.

Baraka laughed. "Foolish girl. I sent a decoy. I am not that stupid."

As he said this, his blades slowly slid from his arms.

I drew my sais. Surely I could win this battle. He was a sloppy fighter. Suddenly, three more tarkatans emerged. I looked around, planning out my next move. I decided to run. I back flipped and kicked one of the tarkatans in the face and then turned and ran away from Baraka.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known it was not Baraka when I fought the decoy. I should have recognized that it was not his scent. But something had been distracting me. A familiar presence had been gaining power. Someone I knew was returning.

I decided to go to Outworld. Surely, he would go there first to reclaim his throne. I emerged from a portal close to the Ice Caverns. I began walking towards the fortress. My old master was somehow alive, and I was returning to pledge my allegiance to him.

Maybe this time I could win his favor as his most loyal servant. I let down my hair so that my bangs hung down into my face. I wanted to cover my face as much as possible. I shred the Arabian outfit I wore and replaced it with a much more revealing outfit. I wanted to draw attention away from my face, so I would use my body.

This body actually belonged to Kitana. Or rather, it was a copy of it. I now wore a one piece outfit that consisted of straps and ribbons. It was black and purple and I put on thigh-high boots to go with it. I also wore wrist guards and a headband. I then continued on her way to the fortress.

I passed a small village. I drew stares from many men and the women looked on with disgust. I smiled and kept walking. Up ahead, I saw a dark figure enter the Living Forest. I knew she should keep heading toward the castle, but my curiosity got the best of me. I entered the woods quietly.

I peered around a tree to see a man dressed in purple. It was the ninja Rain! But Khan had supposedly killed him years ago. I had witnessed it. I looked on as he met up with his "brother" Ermac.

Ermac looked at his brother cautiously and then, a green glow emitted from his body. Suddenly, an image appeared. It was Lui Kang! I gasped a little and almost gave away my hiding place.

The three looked around. Suddenly, Lui Kang's eyes lit up and a beam of white light flew from them into Rain's. He gave a slight sigh and then joined the two. Lui was turning people good!

I decided I had to leave. I turned only to hear Lui's voice coming from behind her. "Kitana?"

I turned around to look at him. He looked at me for a moment. Then realization filled his eyes.

"Wait, you're…"

I teleported and landed in a tree branch far from him. I jumped down and began to run. I'd almost been caught. Whatever the monk was doing to people, I didn't want it done to me. I ran fast and suddenly, I came upon Shao Khan's fortress.

"Reunion"

I walked in through the front doors which were hanging open. Dust was everywhere. The fortress was old and run down compared to how I remembered it. When I had lived there, it was very fancy and the color red stood out the most.

I walked down the main hall toward the throne room. I entered into the large circular chamber and gasped. As I had suspected, there was Shao Khan, sitting in his throne with a magical aura surrounding him. He was healing fast and would soon be back to full health…and power.

He sat up and looked down at me. "Ah, Mileena. My child, why have you come back?"

I immediately bowed. "Father, I wish to serve you. I will strike down your enemies. Even if I have to do it alone."

"As always Mileena, you please me."

I swelled with pride. It was Shao Khan that had kept me alive. When Shang Tsung had been perfecting the cloning process, many of the specimens had been killed. But I was the one who survived. I was the one that was closest to Kitana.

As Shang Tsung declared another failure, Khan stopped him. He said that I was just as good as Kitana. He fitted me with a mask and gave me my name. That's when the existence of Mileena became a reality.

I stood by my old bedroom. I wasn't ready to go back in. I wasn't ready to see what I knew was in there. The evidence of a lonely past. The only one of my kind, or so I had thought. It would be years before I would have someone to talk to. Besides, Kitana that is.

I recalled first meeting Baraka. I was training out in the court yards when I heard voices coming from the other side of the wall. I crept over to the wall and began to scale it. Soon enough, I had reached the top. I perched atop it like a cat and looked down onto the figures below.

Shang Tsung was talking to a gruesome looking man. He had a weirdly shaped head and a horrific mouth. It was wider than a normal human's and was filled with razor sharp teeth…just like mine.

I looked on in curiosity and heard the word Tarkatan. Was that what I was? I leaned over a little bit more and crashed into the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Lady Mileena, what are you doing here? Shang Tsung asked, sounding a little more than angry.

I hurriedly thought up a lie. "I was practicing my teleporting…" I said, "I must have got it wrong."

"Indeed," Shang Tsung said, looking down his nose at me. I jumped up and hurried inside, my heart beating fast. Baraka had laughed at me.

I returned to the present, still outside my room. I opened the door and it creaked loudly. I looked inside. My bed was ripped apart and my dolls all lay around the room, every one of them with their heads missing. There was a dresser with a mirror adorning it, but the mirror had cracks running through it.

I looked down at my fist. I remember first seeing my face in my teenaged years. I had punched the mirror, shattering my knuckles and sending blood and glass to the floor. I knew then that something was wrong with me. I had seen Kitana without her mask, and she did not look like me.

Khan walked up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We will find a way…" he whispered.

I bowed my head. He knew what I still wanted. To look like Kitana. To look…normal. I looked back up at him and saw something I've never seen before. Compassion.

"Calm Before the Storm"

I had trouble sleeping that night. It had started again. I could hear her thoughts. I tried to block them out, but it wasn't working. I squeezed my eyes shut. And suddenly, the thoughts stopped.

I sighed and drifted off to sleep. I awoke the next morning with sunlight drifting through my window. I sneered and yanked the drapes shut. It cast the room into a dark purple. That suited me just fine.

I dressed and walked into the hall. I heard a loud rumble and ran into main foyer. The doors shook violently. That's when I knew, we were under attack. How could anyone have found out about Khan this early?

I prepared to defend the fortress. Suddenly, 3 robots emerged. Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke. I knew then that the battle had just gotten a lot easier. Then, Tanya appeared. She was covered in cuts and scars, but looked eager to fight.

I wandered where all of these allies had come from but then realized that it didn't really matter. One more person showed up. She reminded me of the Lin Kuei ninja, Sub Zero. She went by Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Battle"

I had served Shao Khan many years and now it seems I would be serving him many more. I had a feeling, that this battle would be significant. A strange power was growing in the land. It wasn't evil, but it was terribly awesome.

I looked at the strange group of people gathered in the foyer of Shao Khan's palace. When it came down to it, how many of them would fight for Khan until the end? I knew that no one was to be trusted. Anyone could turn on you at the drop of a hat.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Immediately, a thick fog spread out from Smoke's body and into the faces of our attackers. I caught sight of the one's who had just fought along side me not long ago. There was Sonya, Jax, and Kung Lao. I did not see Kitana or Lui.

Sonya repelled the smoke by blowing a strange pink dust at it. The two toxins dissipated and the battle began. Kung Lao threw his hat at the ninja Frost and she used her kori powers to freeze it in mid air. It spun harmlessly into the room and crashed into the Grand Staircase behind me.

I rushed into the battle. I was aiming for Kung Lao, but suddenly a huge metal arm slammed into me. I flew backwards, realizing exactly what they had used to break into the castle in the first place. I slammed into the wall and fell to my knees.

Jax got preoccupied with Cyrax who had tried deploying his Trap Net. It expanded outwards and swarmed over Jax's arms. Sonya marched toward Tanya who waited for her patiently. When Sonya neared Tanya, Sektor shot out of the ground and punched Sonya into the ceiling.

I looked around. It looked like we had this battle taken care of easily. That is until Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei showed up behind the rest. Smoke was busy battling Kung Lao so it was up to Frost and I to stop them.

Frost took on Bo Rai Cho. He and Li Mei had been her allies once, or so I had been told. Frost had apparently joined the Earth Warriors to stop the Deadly Alliance, but became tied up in her own aspirations by betraying her master Sub Zero. This was why I did not trust her.

I took on Li Mei. She had once been a proficient user of the sais, but she held a short sword now. She extended her hands and a sparkling energy ripped forward from her palms. I sunk into the ground and emerged from above her, kicking her in the face.

She stumbled back and I pressed by advantage by kicking her twice. She hit the floor and struggled to get up. I picked her up by the hair and hissed into her face. She was another flawless beauty. It reminded me so much of Kitana and my rage began to boil.

I wrapped my legs around her neck and flipped into air. She was jerked up and, following my flip, was slammed into the ground. She jumped up quickly and flew at me, swinging her fists madly. She hit me three times before I caught her by the writs and somersaulted her over me. She flew across the room and slammed into a table, knocking over a vase.

It shattered to the floor and she picked up her sword. She swung it wildly. I failed to see what her trick was. She drew my eyes to the movements of the sword and the cartwheeled toward me. Her heels punished my head and pushed me to the floor.

I was getting tired of this. I performed Rolling Thunder and knocked her feet out from under her. She flipped into the air and I drew out my sais. I tossed them into the air. They flipped through the air and with cat-like precision, I kicked out, hitting the hilt of each weapon.

They flew through the air one after the other and plunged into Li Mei's chest. She screamed out as her life poured out onto the ground. I smiled grimly. I had bruises already forming and my lip was bleeding as far as I could tell.

"Useless whore," I spat. I turned to see how things were going. Tanya was missing and Sektor had Sonya pinned against the wall. Kung Lao and Smoke were still squaring off. Jax had been knocked out and lay motionless on the floor.

I didn't see Frost or Bo Rai Cho. Something was wrong her. But, I decided to help the remaining fighters and end this madness. That's when I was struck from behind by something cold and hard. Darkness enveloped me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Khan"

I woke later surprised that I wasn't dead. I was laying in the bed I used as a child, safe and sound in my room. I surmised that what had hit me in the head was the result of Frost's kori powers. I hadn't trusted her anyway. I climbed out of bed.

I had to see how things had turned out. I walked outside. No one was there. I turned and ran up the second flight of stairs in my father's palace, headed toward the throne room. I walked through the doors. Khan was standing in the middle of the room with his back turned.

I saw the bodies of my enemies laid out before him, and I smiled. He turned to see me.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yes, father."

"Mileena," he said, "Do not disappoint me again."

"Yes sir."

I bowed and walked out of the room. I was ashamed. I told myself that I would not let that happen again. I went to my room and sat on the window sill. The day had turned dark and rainy. I liked it this way. Baraka was surely heading this way. I was ready to face him. I was sick of his existence anyway.

I looked out into the forest surrounding my father's sanctuary. It was a dark forest, shrouded in mists. I looked and then I noticed a figure flying up from the trees. It was humanoid. Probably one of the vampires that had appeared recently. I didn't give it another thought.

That is until she came crashing through my window. I leapt from my bed and reached for my sais...which were missing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Khan must not be allowed to live..." the vampire said, "He has invaded my realm before."

"My father has invaded many realms," I said, "Why should yours matter?"

That made her mad and she lunged at me. She pulled out two kamas. Where were my sais? I avoided her attacks and kicked her in the stomach. She flew backward across the room and fell out the window that had been her entrance.

I turned to walk out of my bedroom door. Something hard hit me in the back and I was shoved through the door, shattering it. I flipped over her back and kicked her hard. She fell forward and broke through the railings of the second floor. She fell to the bottom floor with a thud. I walked down the steps slowly as she tried to get to her feet.

"Sorry, girl," I said, grabbing a sword off the wall, "But you broke into the wrong house tonight.

I brought the sword down and beheaded her. Her body fell away uselessly and her head rolled across the floor. I retrieved it and walked into the throne room.

I held up my prize for my father to see and he looked at me proudly. "Very good Mileena. We have been after Nitara for a long time.

I swelled with pride. No, I would never shame my father again. The next head I would bring would be that of Kitana.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Hunt"

I left the fortress early the next morning. I had been tracking my sister's thoughts, and she was headed toward a volcanic crater located in Earthrealm. I wondered what could possibly be there that concerned her.

I tried to reach further in to gain more information. Apparently, Lui and Jade were with her. There was also another. Her name was Skarlet. Sub Zero was there too. I couldn't gain anymore than that. Like her purpose for going where she was going.

Suddenly, a soft voice entered my head.

"I know you're there Mileena."

I jerked back. Kitana had spoken to me through some psychic link! I was shocked. She might know all I did just as I did her. I blocked out her thoughts and kept quiet. Hopefully, she wouldn't gain anymore information.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke blew up in my face. Standing before me was the specter Scorpion. I jumped back. Then I composed myself. What did I have to fear from him? He had served my father once.

"What do you want?"

He looked at me blankly. "You don't know what's going on, do you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, impatiently.

"There is a force called the One Being emerging," he said, "And if he fully awakens, he will draw every living thing unto himself."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

He sighed. "We need strong warriors to help defeat it. We are going to everyone who had ever fought in Mortal Kombat to ask for assistance."

"Well," I said, "You can leave me out. I have my own agenda."

Scorpion shook his head. "Whether you like it or not, you're already involved. But, I'm not going to argue with you. You do what you want."

With that he vanished. I thought about the situation. That must have been what Kitana and the others were doing. I wondered. Every one that had ever participated? This was a huge event to bring together that many people.

I started to reconsider Scorpion's words. But I shrugged them off and continued on. I would be at the location of the One Being's resting place shortly. Besides, that's where Kitana was.


	5. Chapter 5

"The One Being"

I thought about what was happening around me. This was bigger than anything that had happened before. Every other invader had only wanted the power to rule the realms, and with some, I was guaranteed safety along with my allegiance.

With the One Being, it was different. He wanted to merge all beings together into one entity. Thank you, but no. I was interested in staying like I was. I did not like my face, but I was still my own person.

I thought about this as I walked. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't see my pursuer behind me. I was struck in the back and I felt searing hot pain as my flesh was torn.

I spun around to see Reptile. He hissed and spat at me. A viscous green fluid flew at my face and I knew exactly what it was. This was Reptiles bio-weapon. His acid. I ducked and it splattered onto the ground behind me where it immediately started burning through the soil.

"What are you doing idiot?" I asked.

He looked confused for a moment. "Mileena?"

"Yeah!" I said. It came out sarcastically and I considered calling him an idiot again.

"My apologies, my lady," he said, "But I had mistaken you for Princess Kitana."

I sneered. How dreadful. "Don't let it happen again. It would most definitely cost you your life."

He turned invisible and I heard him trot away.

"Sniveling coward," I muttered.

I turned and began walking again. I would have to keep my guard up to keep things like this from happening. It was just so unbelievably ironic how many times the realms had been invaded.

That and the fact that Khan had actually live through everything. He had explained to me that the Khan Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had killed had been a body double.

I finally arrived at the site where the portal to Earthrealm was, but something was wrong. No energies were swirling in its depth. I moved forward to investigate when an annoying voice echoed out.

"Surprise, surprise," came the voice. A figure walked out from behind the portal and I immediately recognized him as Kabal. Two more figures stepped out. His new recruits I presumed.

What were their names? Oh yes. Kobra and Kira. The new members of the Black Dragon. I had no time to deal with these fools.

"Out of my way," I said, "I have important matters to attend to."

"Funny, funny," Kabal said, "But we can't let you through."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Kira said, "The Black Dragon seeks to end all life in this cursed realm."

"Ooh, I'm shaking," I said, "Now hurry up and disappear."

Kira laughed. I looked at her in anger. No one laughs at the daughter of Khan. I threw my sai and it plunged into her throat.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," I said over her gurgled scream, "Next."

Kobra ran at me. I noticed neither he nor Kabal were saddened by their allie's death. That showed they were true warriors. I ducked under Kobra's furious punches and swept his feet out from under him.

He leapt back up and pulled out a pair of kali sticks. I looked at him in amusement.

"Oh, come on!" I said.

I blocked his first hit with my sai and wrenched the weapon from his hand. He was left with only one weapon, as was I. he circled me slowly. I just watched him warily, waiting for him to make the first move.

I began to grow impatient. I sunk into the ground and came out above him, kicking him in the face. I heard a pleasant crack as his nose shattered from the impact. He stumbled back and clutched at his face.

I calmly walked up to him and thrust my sai into his stomach. He let out a muffled grunt and blood poured from the corner of his mouth. He sank to the ground. I turned in anticipation of fighting Kabal.

What greeted me was a purple energy blast which threw me across the ground. I got back to my feet and growled under my breath. I tried to approach him, but he brought out a pair of Hookswords and forced me back.

I was no fool. He was an expert with these weapons. Getting to close to him with those in his hand was like a fish diving headfirst into a blender. I waited for him to approach me.

He came towards me and launched an air attack. I rolled across the ground and he landed with his back turned. I slashed at his back with my sai and ripped through his jacket and scratching his flesh.

Blood poured out from the wound and he cried out. I smiled and missed his elbow jerking back to crack me across the face. I jerked back and flipped my sai, striking him in the temple.

I punched at him with the hilt, but he blocked the hit so I kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I brought my elbow down on the back of his head. He hit the ground. I spun my sai and prepared to thrust it down into his back.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. He had teleported away. No matter. It only meant that I could get to my destination a lot quicker. Besides, he was a loner now, just like before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Change of Plans"

I stepped out of the portal onto a rocky area. I looked around, and what I saw startled and confused me. The landscape was desolate. Rocky formations abounded in the area and strange buildings and teleportation devices lay everywhere. There were many separate cliffs which seemed to float in mid air.

I looked up to the sky. It was scattered with black clouds, and instead of Earth's usual blue sky, this one was yellow, as if plagued. There was a structure ahead which appeared to be made of spikes. It was surrounding a huge building and people stood outside of it, bowing down every once in a while.

It was a temple I presumed. I walked forward. There was a man dressed in black and purple just ahead of me. I tapped him on the shoulder and then jumped back as only his head snapped around to face me. His face was corpse like and his eyes had a strange glow.

Even I could say that there existed someone uglier than me. I pushed the thought back.

"Could you tell me what this place is?" I asked. Everyone around me stopped. I looked around worriedly. If they knew I was an outsider, they may become suspicious.

But, thankfully, the man said, "You are in the realm of Chaos, child." He grinned a horrible grin and the rest of his body twisted and jerked terribly to face me. "I am Havik."

I nodded. Then I thought. Why had the portal to Earthrealm led me here? Then it struck me. Kabal and his minions must have messed with the portal so that even if they were defeated, no one would get to the destination they want to be in.

I turned to walk away when suddenly, two hands grabbed my ankles and I was jerked into the ground. I looked over to see Havik's leering face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself."

I jumped to my feet. Then, with all my might, A brought my leg straight up in the air. As it rose, my foot caught the swine's faces an he flipped backwards through the air. This was a new move I had been perfecting called the Skyscraper Kick.

His head was snapped back and I heard his neck crack. Slowly, with his head hanging limp, he rose to his feet and pulled out a mace. I back up. I was outraged. That attack should have taken his head off!

Well, there was one other thing I could do. He thought I was a "pretty little thing". So I'd show him just how sweet and innocent I was. I ripped my mask off and growled viciously, showing my teeth and the feral features that were my face.

He looked startle for a moment and I laughed. He looked at me strangely. No, he was looking behind me! I turned to come face to face with the ninja Noob Saibot. He was formerly Sub Zero.

Suddenly, all the shame of my face came flooding back to me. I frantically grabbed my veil and put it over my horrid grin. He looked at me blankly and then made a motion, telling me to get behind him. I finished tying my mask and walked to his back.

He nodded when I has gotten a safe distance and then I heard something like the sound of a cannon going off as three pulsing masses shot from his hand. They hit Havik and swarmed around him. He ran at Noob Saibot and tried to hit him, but the cloud Noob had shot out made his attacks ineffective. Noob turned to me and grabbed my hand. I went along willingly, glad to get away from the corpse freak.

We walked over to a light blue teleporter. He stepped on. When I hesitated, he said, "Mileena, please come with me."

I stepped onto the pad and felt the strange sensation of my molecules being rearranged so that I was carried across the strange realm. I saw the ground passing by under neath me and I looked over to Noob Saibot. I wondered why he had helped me.

We landed on a pad many miles from where we had begun. He stepped off and I followed. After walking a while, I said, "Where are we going?"

He looked at me with pale eyes. "We are going to find the key to stopping the One Being. As you already know, the One Being is gaining power in Earthrealm and your sister and the others are already there."

"Yes," I said.

"Well, what they don't know, is that the One Being will be an immortal force when he awakens unless we recollect the Kamidogu from the realms. After the Dragon King was defeated, they were scattered. The hold the key to defeating him."

"But, they barely held the Dragon King at bay," I said confused.

"No, Mileena, you do not understand. The Dragon King was a mortal and of one realm. The One Being is comprised of energies from each realm, as are the Kamidogu. If we bring them together and fuse them, they will become a weapon more powerful than you could ever imagine. The will counter balance the One Being's energies and bring about his death."

I looked down. Was it possible. Could something that simple bring about his death? I thought about it and then surmised that, yes, it was likely. Noob Saibot's explanation had been well thought out. He must have been telling the truth. I looked up.

"But why choose me to help you?" I asked.

He looked at me. "There's really no need for explanation. You see, you are an exceptional warrior. You are an extraordinary fighter unless your anger gets to you. You can help me much, and I can help you by keeping you **away** from Kitana."

He looked at me for a while. I absorbed what all he had just said. "And," he added, "We do have a history ya know."

I nodded. He had saved my life once. Not many people knew about it. Now, thinking about it, I wondered what exactly that meant to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"The First Kamidogu"

We stepped out onto a rocky plain. There were several buildings ahead and he began walking toward the tallest one. I looked around. We headed toward the building. Suddenly he turned right and it seemed we were headed away from the structure.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me. "This place is laid out like a maze. If we tried walking straight toward the Temple, we'd be traveling for years. This is the way of Chaos."

I nodded. We continued on, weaving our way through the passages. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, so that prevented us from getting lost. I started picking up traces of a familiar scent.

"Hey," I whispered, "Does something seem wrong to you?"

He looked around. Then, as if in answer to our question, the ground started shaking. Out of nowhere, a Centaur came charging. That was where the familiar scent had come from. It was Motaro. He had been a servant to Shao Kahn. Which is why I didn't understand when he threw me off of the edge of the cliff.

I shrieked but something caught me. I looked and up to see Noob's face. He jerked me back up. What I saw when I got back up was a horrifying sight. Behind Motaro were about twenty other Centaurs. It seemed the shaking had been caused by then. Was the malfunctioning portal in Outworld bringing everyone here?

If so, the realms were about to be turned upside down. Suddenly, Noob grabbed my hand and said, "Run!"

He jerked me up and we started running. I heard hoof-beets behind us, but Noob Saibot kept pulling me forward away from them. He had saved my life twice now. Something warmed inside me, but the feeling went away as it was replaced by the feeling of teleporting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The One Being," he answered, "his very presence is affecting everything. It's making people act violently. Not everyone feel's its pull. Only those who follow their baser instincts."

I looked at him confused. Could this One Being truly be that powerful? And was I affected too? We landed on a purple pad closer to the temple now. He pulled me foward.

"Come on!" he said, "We can't hesitate. The kamidogu is just inside."

We kicked down the doors and several monks of that realm jerked back. We strode forward without giving them a thought. On an alter, the Kamidogu of Chaos glowed brightly. I reached out to grab it and a huge metal cage fell on top of me and Noob Saibot. I looked at him apologetically.

A terrible laugh filled the hall as one of the monks removed their hood. It was Havik!

"Good job little children," he said, "but not good enough."

He walked around the cage and looked and into my eyes. "Now, my feral beauty. We have unfinished business."

He reached through the cave which melded around him and jerked me through the bars. Noob went to follow but the cage moved back into place to block him.

"Let us begin!" he said, and swung a mace at my head. I ducked and launched an attack at his feet. He back flipped over the attack and landed on his hands. He cackled gleefully and spun on his hand. His feet caught me across the face and I stumbled back. I clutched my jaw which felt broken. No matter, a small spell would counter that.

I pulled out my sais. I was done playing around with this fool He came at me and I ran toward him. My sais plunged deep into his chest. I yanked them out and then repeated this maneuver over and over, spraying blood everywhere and leaving many holes in his chest.

This was one of my most lethal attacks. My Sais of Death. He shrieked as I stole his laugh. He fell to a horrible crumpled heap at my feet and the cage lifted over Noob Saibot. I turned to him. I would need a new outfit, for now this one was saturated in the corpse's blood.

Noob Saibot picked up the Kamidogu of Chaos and we walked out of the palace. We began walking back toward the purple teleporter when Kitana's thoughts invaded my head again.

"The One Being will be awake soon. If you're going to help in this, hurry. We will try to help you find the other Kamidogu. Mileena, if we can't put aside our differences just this once, the realms are doomed."

I sneered inside my head. "Do you not think I know that? I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for me. But know this Kitana; as soon as this is over, it's you and me."

There was silence at the other end of our connection and I took it as acceptance. I would work together with her this once and then she would meet her end by my hands. I smiled and looked at Noob Saibot.

"We're being helped," I said, "But kill them as soon as we are finished."

He made a slight nod with his head and I smiled smugly. "Hope you heard that, Kitana," I thought, "For soon you and your little friends shall be dead!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Backtracking"

We emerged from the portal and realized we were right back in Outworld. I looked around. Those guys had really done some work on that portal. It was only one path now. And how to get it to go back to the Nexus I wondered?

Noob Saibot looked at me. "Since we are already here," he said, "Let us go ahead and get the Kamidogu of Outworld."

"Okay," I said.

We were walking when I realized that I was still drenched in Havik's blood. "Hey," I said, "Let me get changed first. Let's go to Khan's palace."

We walked over toward the palace. We crossed over a bridge that was suspended over a river of lava. I wasn't sure where it came from exactly. There were no volcanoes nearby as far as I knew.

Suddenly, a stream of lava shot up and took the form of a man. I stepped back as the form took a step toward me. I knew who this was. This was the entity known as Blaze. He was an elemental creature.

Without a word, he began walking toward us. I felt that his feelings toward us were a little more that hostile. The One Being must have been affecting him too. But how could I attack him. He was made of fire. Any contact with him would be my end.

Noob Saibot shot out his cloud so that Blaze could not harm us. Then he looked at me and as if he'd read my mind, he said, "Weapons."

With that, he threw a group of shurikens. This made me think of Reiko, Khan's long forgotten general. I didn't have time to wonder what had happened to him as a stream of lave sizzled by my face.

I gasped and fell back. Noob vanished suddenly. For a minute, I thought he had left me alone, but then Blaze stumbled back and I just caught a glimpse of silver. I believe Noob had been using a scythe, and Blaze's chest was ripped open. Though elementals could not die, they most definitely could feel pain.

Blaze reverted to his lava form and flowed off of the bridge and out of sight. Noob Saibot reappeared. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I looked up at him and he said, "Now about those clothes..."

As it turned out, Noob had an extra outfit that fitted me perfectly. It had an Indonesian feel to it. A muffler covered my face and the outfit turned into a peculiar type of robe. This outfit had most surely been made for a woman, but I did not question how he possessed it. I was just glad to get out of the blood drenched clothes I had been wearing.

We set out into Outworld. We walked toward the Ice Caves. That made me think of Frost. The betrayer. I seethed with anger. She had made me disappoint my father. Of course, she would pay.

"Where do you think the Outworld Kamidogu is?" I asked.

"My best guess is in the Living Forest. It would be guarded there, with the man eating trees and all."

I nodded. He may have been right, but I wasn't so sure. Then again, I didn't have any ideas as to where it could've had been and as always, Noob had a reason for his ideas.

We got past the ice caves and circled around Khan's palace. I picked up the sent of the Tarkatan village nearby. I turned my nose up and kept walking. I had stayed there once. All of the men had loved me. They had most likely viewed me as the most sexy Tarkatan female they had seen.

That made me ill. To think of them hungrily looking over my body. I bet now they wanted to tear it apart. Baraka was most likely there too. How ironic it was that he was hunting me and I was walking right under his ugly nose.

Instinctively, I walked closer to Noob. He looked down at me and nodded. For some reason, I felt that a smile lay under his darkened mask. He had things to hide, just as I did. I wondered if that was what made us a team.

I still hadn't questioned his motives for helping me. I just knew that he meant well by me. We neared the Living Forest and I steeled myself. I was sure some enemy would be awaiting us inside, guarding the Kamidogu with their life.

Sure enough, as we neared the center of the forest, careful to avoid the trees, We saw Rain standing ever vigilante beside a glowing purple object. Poor soul. He had just been converted, and that would cost him his life.

We quietly approached him. I was sure this attack would be over with quickly, when a lightning bolt struck the ground near my feet. The purple garbed warrior turned to look at us.

"Ahh, what a pair," he said, "Alright, if you wish to die that badly. Come."


	9. Chapter 9

"The Second Kamidogu"

Being one of my former allies, I knew Rain's abilities and what he could do. I would have to be very careful around him. But, unbeknownst to me, he also carried a Sickle with him. He whipped it out and snapped it at me.

It wrapped around me and crackled with electrical energy. I screamed as the energies hit me and spread through out my body. I couldn't get free and could only stand paralyzed as I was shocked to death.

Suddenly the energies cut off as they connected with something metal. I looked over to see Smoke beside me, his hand on the Sickle. Could there still possibly be human in him after all this time?

He jerked the Sickle and it snapped. Smoke's chest plate opened up and a spear like weapon flew out. It wrapped around Rain and Rain was snapped forward. The weapon pulled Rain toward the cyberninja. Rain closed his eyes and water covered the weapon. It started sparking and smoking. Quickly, the ninja cut off the attack and the weapon jerked back inside of him.

Then a plume of smoke shot out and Rain began to cough and stagger. I looked around for Noob Saibot, but I couldn't see him. Had he left me? I looked at Smoke who had started pounding Rain's face in and decided he could handle it himself.

I turned and ran out of the forest. I had to find Noob Saibot. I passed trees and decided that I should head toward an old hiding place I knew of. I walked forward when suddenly I tripped. I looked behind me to see it was the work of a tree root.

I sighed and stood up. Suddenly, something wooden smacked me across the face. I looked around and saw nothing. I inched forward and that's when a vine wrapped around my arm and I saw that a tree was pulling me toward it! A dripping mouth opened up in the trunk and I knew what was coming next.

I clutched at the ground as another vine wrapped around my ankle. I was wrenched off of the dirt and a few clumps of grass came with me. I was pulled even closer to the plant and a long tongue shot out and wrapped around my waist.

"No!" I shouted. I got closer and the mouth opened widely, anticipating it's next meal. I kicked at the tree, trying to save myself from the mutated plant. I succeeded in knocking myself back a little, but to no avail. I was still pulled forward by the massive tree.

"No, no, no!" I shouted again. I couldn't get away. I was about to fall victim to the Living Forest like so many others. I began to weep. My life was coming to an end, and this time I doubted I'd be coming back.

Suddenly, three throwing stars slashed the vines that had been pulling me toward the tree. I got to my feet and ran away from the tree and into the arms of Noob Saibot.

"Oh thank god," I said, "I thought I was going to die."

I buried my head in his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Just be careful next time," he said.

I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away. "Where did you go?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I've found the Kamidogu of Outworld. But I need you to come with me to help me get it."

I nodded. He walked off and I followed him. I did not know where we were going, but I followed him anyway. We came to an old structure that reminded me of a grave's headstone. He opened it up and climbed down inside.

I climbed in after him and then I realized where I was. This was where Prince Goro, of the Shokans, used to stay. A chill ran over me. _Silly,_ I thought, _You have nothing to fear._

I looked at him and he walked on with confidence. Could he have really traveled this far while I was watching the fight between Rain and Smoke? Suddenly, a glowing light caught my eyes. I strained to see in the dark and saw a purple object floating above a pedestal.

Come to think of it. This was a wise place to put the Kamidogu of Outworld. When Goro had stayed here, he would have been the best protector of the Kamidogu. But why would Noob Saibot need me to get this?

He walked forward and darts shot out and he backflipped. Then he looked at me. "You see? Only royal blood can pass through here."

Ah, that explained it. I had Kitana's blood flowing through my veins. That was why he needed me. I walked forward and nothing happened. I removed the Kamidogu and turned back to him. He nodded and we exited the tomb.


	10. Chapter 10

"Making A Way"

We exited the tomb with the glowing Kamidogu in our hands. Noob Saibot stood a while, leaning on a tombstone. I looked at him as he gazed at the shining orb.

"Now what?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well, we have to find a way to get out of this realm. The portal, I am sure, will just take us back to Chaos. Can you think of anything."

I thought for a while. Then a thought struck me. "Khan," I said.

Noob looked at me for a while. Then, with a slight shrug, he said, "I guess that would work. He does know powerful magic."

I stood then and walked toward him. "Follow me."

I headed toward Khan's fortress. My Father most likely had no idea of the One Being's intentions. But he would most likely grant whatever I requested. We walked in through the main door. I noticed that Cyrax and Sektor stood ahead at either side of the two doors.

"This may have not been a wise decision," Noob Saibot said.

I didn't respond. I just kept walking forward. For some reason, I kept thinking of Kitana. This had been her home once too. She had lived here all during her childhood. She had been happy. That is, until she found out the truth about her past and her family. The truth that I was not a part of. I shook away the thought and proceeded through the doors. I presumed Noob Saibot was still behind me.

I walked in. Khan was sitting in his throne. He looked down at me.

"Ah, you have returned my child. What brings you back?"

I bowed. "Father, the portal between the realms has been tampered with by a powerful sorcery. I came to seek your assistance and to ask if you would provided a way for Noob Saibot and myself to Earthrealm."

He looked to the black garbed ninja and sneered. Then he stood.

"My child, my powers are not fully restored. But, I can send you to another realm. There the portals will be clear and you can continue to your destination."

I bowed again. He made a gesture with his hands and a powerful wave of energy shot out. Beside me, a swirling vortex opened up. A portal had been opened. As always, my father's power left me in awe. I bowed to him once more and walked through the portal. Noob followed behind.

We emerged to clear blue skies, water flowing, birds chirping, and friendly people walking on floating streets. It was sickening. I shook my head and turned to wait for Noob to emerge through the portal. After he did, he did the same thing I did. Look around the place as if something had seriously gone wrong in the world.

He walked up beside me. "This is the realm of Order," he said, "Everything goes a certain way. This realm is the exact opposite of Chaos. In this realm, if you try to kick someone's head off, it works."

I smiled. The happy atmosphere of the realm might suck, but at least it made sense. I walked forward. The streets here were so interwoven, it got confusing. I thought there was supposed to be order to this realm.

I turned around to see a huge spiraling tower. I looked at Noob Saibot. Then I said, "Think that's where the Kamidogu is?"

He looked at me. "It would make sense. And sense this realm is all about logical explanation..."

"Then that's our next destination," I said. He nodded. We walked around to the front of the tower. We walked forward the door when a guard stepped in front of us. He barred the door with his spear.

"Halt!" he said, "No one is allowed to enter here!"

I couldn't tell who it was, for his helmet covered his head. I felt, however, that a strong fighting spirit lie within him. I decided to put that aside for now.

"You don't understand," Noob said, "We need to enter this tower."

"No one who is without the sigil of Fujin shall enter here," he said.

I slid my hand to a strap on my side, where one of my sais were concealed. Noob placed his hand over mine and shook his head. He led me away from the tower.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"Now is not the time for battle," he said, "Even thought you are a skilled warrior, you do not want to fight the entire Elite Guard. Let's go see this Fujin."

We walked around the main area of Order, looking for the Temple. Suddenly, I spotted it. I made my way toward it. Six guards were posted around it's perimeter. I continued on. Suddenly, the double doors opened and a man, followed by four other guards, walked out. The man had white hair tied back in a ponytail and glowing white eyes. A laser gun hung by his side.

That must have been Fujin. He was the new protector of Earth, which led me to ask, why was he here? Fujin was the God of Wind, but he was only a minor god. His powers were only slightly above those of an immortal such as I.

We approached him. He stopped and looked at us. The guards accompanying him drew their weapons. I rolled my eyes. Noob Saibot walked forward.

"Fujin, Lord of Wind," Noob said, "We seek your help."

He tilted his head to look at us. "I can see that your intentions are pure," he said, "most of them anyway. What is it that you ask?"

I walked forward. I was tired of all this formal talk. We could approach him just like anyone else. He was not an Elder God, after all.

"We need your sigil to gain access to that tower over there. There is a force called the One Being growing in Earthrealm and we need the Kamidogu to defeat it."

Fujin's eyes flashed then, and I knew immediately that he did not believe me. HE made a move for the gun at his side. I back flipped and kicked the gun out of his hand. Immediately, the guards around him approached.

I back away from them and Fujin's eyes glowed brightly. A strong wind came forward and began to push me back. I performed my kick from above and kicked him in the face. The guards had approached Noob Saibot and he was fighting them off.

Fujin stumbled back and then I was lifted off of my feet by a mini cyclone. He kicked me and I fell down, over the edge of the platform we were on. I caught the edge and pulled myself up, only to be kneed in the chin.

I grew angrier and angrier by the minute as our fight stretched out. I pulled out my sais and began to twirl them, slowly approaching him. He kicked out at me, and I dodged, bringing my sai up to slash him across the face.

He pressed another attack. I decided that I had fooled with him long enough. He may be a god, but he could still be beaten. I performed my skyscraper kick and connected with his head. There was a satisfying ripping sound as his skin disconnected and his head flew off of his shoulder, showering blood everywhere. His body fell to the ground lifelessly and his head fell over the side of the platform.

I bent down and picked the golden medallion off of his chest and turned to see how Noob Saibot was doing. He had just cracked the neck of a soldier, but another approached from behind. I hurled my sai and it plunged into the soldier's chest.

Noob came to meet me and I held the medallion up, smiling beneath the muffler. I looked behind him to see hundreds of armed soldiers approaching. I grabbed his hand and started running. I ran through the doors of the tower and locked them behind us. I looked at him and started up the spiraling stairs.

We climbed and climbed and climbed until finally we reached the top. This room was where everything was held. No wonder they wanted it guarded. There was a portal inducer to the left and in the center of the room, a golden object floated. The Kamidogu of Order.

I walked forward to claim it, when an armored figure stepped out of the corner he had been hiding in. I sighed and pulled out my sais. The figure removed his helmet and I recognized who it was. Hotaru. Head of the Elite Guard. One of the fighters of Mortal Kombat.


	11. Chapter 11

"Order is Broken"

Hotaru stepped in front of me and the Kamidogu.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you take that," he said, drawing out a long spear like weapon. I flipped my sais in my hands and assumed my stance. Then, Noob Saibot stepped in between us. He looked at me with those piercing eyes and said, "Let me handle this."

He flipped hand over heel toward Hotaru and connected with both of his feet to Hotaru's chest. Hotaru fell back and the spear slipped from his hand. He leapt back to his feet and began strenuously kicking and punching at him.

Noob Saibot deflected the blows and began pushing Hotaru back towards the wall. I remained alert, in case I needed to jump in to help. Then, Hotaru aimed towards the ground and a fireball shot up, emitting a roar like that of a cannon.

I looked worriedly as Noob was bounced up into the air and Hotaru connected with his Grasshopper kick. I sunk into the ground and knocked Hotaru out of the air. He crashed into the wall and looked at me shocked.

"Sorry," I said, "I never did play fair..."

He looked angrily at me. I saw a glint of yellow armor outside the door and noticed a blue light building beneath the door. Realizations struck me and I dove to the floor. Noob looked toward the door just as it imploded into the room. Noob was thrown aside and out a window. I gasped and ran forward, paying no attention to the fact that two men were in the room behind me.

I knew who the culprit was. It was Darrius. Head of the resistance faction in Orderrealm. He had picked the beaten Hotaru off the ground and now held him up by the throat. He pulled out his famed gauntlets and with a quick motion beheaded Hotaru.

I looked mercilessly as Hotaru fell to the floor. I glanced back out the window, but saw no sign of Noob Saibot. I looked back at Darrius and flipped my sai over in my hand. He looked at me without concern.

"You idiot," I spat, "Do you realize what you've done?"

He barely acknowledged my anger and headed to stride out the door. My anger flared. This man had just slain my ally and was preparing to leave without thought. A purple energy surrounded my sais. I raised it into the air and prepared to hurl it. A hand caught my wrist just as it snapped forward.

"No need for that," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to see Noob Saibot behind me, calm and assured as ever. He shrugged and pointed out the window. I peered over the edge and understood. His shurikens lined the wall. He had stopped his fall by throwing them out and then landing on them. I laughed at the cleverness of it all.

We turned back toward the Kamidogu, glowing quietly beside Hotaru's fallen form. Darrius had left without another word. I wondered if he had known what I was so very close to doing. I shrugged. I did not care. One less fighter to worry about if I had killed him. What was more blood on my hands?

I strode across the room and retrieved the Kamidogu of Order.

"Let's go," Noob Saibot said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Onto Nether–"

We headed out of the tower. It was strange. No guardsmen came rushing towards us to apprehend us. That was exceedingly odd considering their leader had just been dispatched. Then again, I figured Darrius' men might have been the reason for that.

I walked along confidently with Noob at my side. I realized then, how close it he had come to his death. We would definitely need to be more careful. And less merciful to our foes. They should have less time to put up our defenses. We would quickly end the lives of any that crossed us. That brought a smile to my face.

We neared the portal from Order, a yellowish light swirling in its depths. I remained alert, less another attack like the one from Kabal and that silly group should occur. Suddenly, there was a tingling in the back of my head.

"Mileena," came my sister's voice. Immediately feelings of deep hatred filled my very being. The sooner I found her, the sooner she would be out of my life. This time I would win. This time, I would see Kitana impaled on the tips of my sais.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently through the psi-link.

"Where are you?" she asked.

How stupid I thought. Didn't she know how to look through my eyes and see what was around me as I could with her? "I am leaving Orderrealm." I said, impatiently.

"Okay," Kitana's irritating voice answered. "My men and I are headed to Edenia to get the Kamidogu from there. The last realm left is Netherrealm. We will go there afterwards. There...we will meet."

And there, it shall end I thought. "Got it," I replied casually. Then the tingling feeling went away.

I regained where I was. Noob stood looking at me strangely.

"Kitana wants us to head to Netherrealm," I told him.

"Ah," he said, "You are able to speak to her?"

I nodded. He looked on blankly and then started back towards the portal. I followed him and we entered into its depths.

That familiar chilly, yet hot sensation of teleporting assaulted my skin. Then, like that, we emerged into a dark land, flowing with lava and covered with a red sky.

"Looks like we're back," I said to Noob.

He nodded gravely. Netherealm is where the condemned are sent. A realm of punishment and torture. When I heard about it as a child, the idea fascinated me. Kitana had been frightened. I should have taken at least that from her. Netherrealm had not been what I imagined. It had been much, much worse.

"C'mon," he said, a strange echo filling his voice. His demonic powers were manifest in this realm. This is where he had converted from Sub-Zero to Noob Saibot. I walked along side him, the strange ninja boots that accesorized the outfit he had given me clicking on the charcoal ground.

I looked around, suspiciously. Netherrealm was not a peaceful place. Something was sure to happen. Just as I thought this, a glowing fan whipped past me. I gasped and flipped backwards. Immediately, thoughts of Kitana rushed through my brain. I turned to see who our attacker was.

I was greeted with a strange, and utterly horrible sight. Two of the strongest ninjas I knew stood before me and Noob. Chameleon, a male ninja with the abilities of Reptile, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Ermac, and Rain; and Khameleon, a female ninja, who like her counterpart, knew the abilities of Kitana, Jade, and myself. This was not good. It was like fighting a whole squadron of fighter.

I glanced to Noob Saibot. He nodded slowly. I breathed in a sharp breath and withdrew my sai from the sheaths on my back. I flipped them and stared at our opponents. Then, with a yell, we charged into battle. I leapt at Khameleon and she hurled another fan. I blocked it with my sai, but as soon as I landed, she had pulled out a glowing staff that resembled Jade's.

I backflipped and tried to kick the staff out of her hand but she parried and followed up with a low sweep. There were some moves of ours she didn't know. That was our special abilities. So, to avoid the low sweep, I used my kick from above. I landed on her head and kicked down hard with my heel.

I wasn't able to penetrate the hood she wore however. That's when she dropped the staff and pulled out a pair of sais. This pumped my anger to its limit. She flipped them expertly and hurled one at my head. I dodged to the side and she came at me with the other one. Big mistake. I flipped both of my sais. She stuck out at me with the hilt. I blocked the bone breaking attack. She tried to flip so that the point came around, but I caught it in a cross-lock and wrenched the weapon from her hand. She took a step back but I dove forward and plunged the tips of my sais into her abdomen.

I was glad to see her mutli-colored uniform change to blue as she died. As I envisioned Kitana's death. Then a loud grunt caught my attention. I turned to see Chameleon with Scorpion's spear stabbed through Noob's shoulder. I flipped my sais point down and approached the strange warrior...


	13. Chapter 13

"Demons' Farewells"

As I neared Chameleon, he brutally yanked the spear and Noob was launched toward him. Rage pumped through my veins and I could feel my Tarkatan bloodlust trying to take over. My rage was overtaking me and my pride as a warrior was filling my head.

I was ready to rip the fool's head off with my sais. But as I approached, the spear suddenly dislodged and Chameleon vanished in a puff of smoke. It was a nice trick, but I knew it well.

I nodded to Noob Saibot. He knew what to do. He scooped up some of the charcoal ground and blew it out before him. Immediately, the cloud dissipated as it hit something. I ran up but the figure moved. I put my sais back up. I would enjoy beating this fool with my fist.

Noob helped of course. We both assumed a position and both kicked out at the same time, knocking Chameleon onto his back. He flipped back onto his feet so I punched him towards Noob Saibot and he hit him back towards me.

I was beginning to enjoy this intensely. Some savage, primal instinct drove me on. Suddenly, a dagger flew past Noob Saibot's head. He turned to see what it was. A girl in right approached. A wavy looking sword, what I assumed to be a Kriss, was clenched tightly in her hand.

It was the demon Ashrah. He looked at me and headed off to deal with her, leaving me to fight Chameleon. Chameleon was still dizzied from the punching so I kicked him under the chin. He fell back and I advanced. Suddenly, he leapt up and elbowed me in the face.

I tried to regain my composure, but I felt his hand on my head. Suddenly, my head was yanked back as he had grabbed my hair. I screamed. Humility washed over me. I would have to best him and soon.

My pride began to take over then. I was the daughter of Khan. Was I to let some warrior beat me, even one as revered as Chameleon. I pulled my sais out and flipped them. He came at me and struck out. I flipped my sai over and over, but he pulled back so that my strikes missed. I was getting angry, and I could feel it.

Then he came at me with a clothesline. I ducked under it and whipped my sai around, cutting into his arm. Then I drove the sai up so that pushed up through his arm. He screamed bloodily and a smile crept across my face.

Then I flipped my other sai and did the same to his remaining arm. Again, a scream parted his lips. I was going to enjoy his death. I pushed down hard with my sais, driving them down into the charcoal grown, pinning him down.

Then, as horror and realization filled his eyes, I had raised my foot above his masked face, my heel poised right above his eyes. Then I drove down hard. Blood splattered onto me, but it did not matter. I had killed many times in my life.

I turned just in time to catch Noob breaking the demon girl's neck and a small smile played at my lips. He looked at me. Both of us were covered in blood and our enemies laid at our feet; perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

"The last of the Kamidogu"

I turned away from the battle scene. I could feel my old yearnings resurfacing. As sadistic need for blood and death. I assumed it was part of my Tarkatan bloodline. The battle drove all of my senses to the brink of ecstasy. This brought my thoughts back around Kitana.

How many times in the past had we sparred together? As teenagers, we would always tussle while training. As always, Kitana's skill would begin to outmatch my own. I would become frustrated and try harder, but that's when I would become sloppy. A problem I never seemed to have corrected. How I yearned to see Kitana's blood on the tips of my sais. She should suffer for everything I went through.

"Mileena..."

Noob Saibot's voice brought me back to my senses. I looked at him and nodded coldly. Whatever I might have been feeling, I pushed aside. That was not me. It would make you weak if you clung to it. I was Mileena, the daughter of Khan. I needed no one. We began walking again.

"We still need the Kamidogu of this realm and we can only think that the others will attain the Kamidogu of Edenia," he said flatly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said. I knew of a few warriors originally from Edenia that might stand in their way, regardless of the One Being. The thought of that being brought back those feelings of mine. I wanted to kill more and more. I considered Noob's earlier words. The One Being drives all living things back to their baser instincts.

We began walking again. I had grown tired of the muffler long ago and had replaced it with my veil. I begain looking over the armor Noob had given me. I couldn't help but think it reminded me of his armor.

"Noob Saibot," I said.

"Yes," he asked.

"Where did this armor come from?"

Noob Saibot looked at me. He seemed as if he had been waiting for me to ask that question. Like that's what he had intended when first giving me the ninja gear.

"It belonged to a great Outworld warrior. She was the best fighter in the land. Any who came against her was dealt with and killed immediately, and most usually brutally. No one knew her name, and none dared ask. She was known only as the Violet Warrior. She...was Khan's mother."

I was taken aback. This armor belong to my...ancestor? And she had been a killer, just like Khan. Just like, me. I thought looking over the armor. How many in the realms had recognized it? How many had thought of a return of the Violet Warrior? I nodded and we proceeded.

Up ahead, there was a cave. A reddish light emitted from within. I guessed that it was from the flow of lava. I knew pretty well that this cave was a shortcut into the great city of Netherrealm, where the demented priests and residents of this horrid realm lived. I knew who I was most likely to find there. And he would most likely demand my allegiance. If it came to that, I would be in one of the hardest and most conflicting battles of my life.

We proceeded through the cave cautiously. There were several places where the ceiling was very low, but years of training to become an assassin had allowed me to easily pass through. Noob had no troubles either. Years of walking in shadow allowed him such. He came out. There, before me stood a tall temple. It was more of a pagoda, with a red tiled roof. The symbol of Mortal Kombat was emblazoned upon it.

A deep shudder tried to force itself up my spine, but I repressed it. I would not show any weakness. Especially not if who I thought was near could be watching. I looked back to Noob who had ducked under the entrance of the cave. We started walking toward the temple. The Kamidogu of Netherrealm was inside. It was not hidden, for few dared try and take it. We walked into the temple. It was dark inside. Red candles burned in the windows and a dingy light poured in from a skylight, also holding the symbol of Mortal Kombat, the dragon.

The Kamidogu floated in the center of the temple on an alter. Lava surrounded it at the bottom and it also poured down around it. The origin of the lava was no where to be seen. It was under sorcery, as I suspected. Noob Saibot walked past me. He was headed for the Kamidogu. Perhaps he had a plan. I never found out though, because something struck me in the back of my head. I looked up to see him running back towards me and then I blacked out.

I awoke later in a small room. I looked around. Noob Saibot was no where around. This wasn't good. I wondered what could've happened. I stood up expecting to find resistence. Surely if I had been attacked then I would be chained. Bt I had ease of movement. I looked around. The room was small. I spotted a door and walked over to it. I turned the handle and walked out.

I walked into a large foyer. Immediately I knew where I was, and immediately I knew what had happened. This was Shinnok's lair. This was his place set aside in the Netherrealm. He had attacked me, and I was sure he was waiting on me. I worried then, what may have happened to Noob Saibot. I sighed and proceeded toward his remake of a throne room.

As I suspected, he sat at his throne, surrounded in a mass of violet energy. For some reason, I was reminded of my father, regaining his strength in Outworld. Shinnok stood. I knew he wanted a fight. I had failed him when I served under him, but he knew I was no longer his servant. Even though he brought me back to life, he now sought to kill me. This was his way. Either serve him, or die.

He gathered a mass of energy and launched it toward me. I back flipped out of the way and threw my sai as quickly as I could. He blocked it with a javelin. I cursed under my veil. Shinnok had once been an Elder god. It would not be an easy fight. I needed a quick kill.

He stepped off of his chair and spun the javelin expertly. My mind kept darting away from the fight. It wasn't like me, but I wondered where Noob Saibot was. Could he have been killed? My blood boiled at the thought.

Suddenly, Shinnok was upon me. I sank into the ground. When I came out of the ceiling of the fortress, Shinnok batted me aside with the hilt of his weapon. I flew through the air and smashed into a pillar. The breath rushed from my lungs and Shinnok approached me with a slight smirk on his face.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew at him. He stopped short from me and turned to see who his new attacker was. I lifted my head to behold the amazon Jade, standing with her spear ready for battle. Where had she come from? She had worked with me before under Khan, so we knew each other. She paid me no attention as she walked toward Shinnok.

He readied his javelin and awaited her approach. Suddenly, a green light surrounded her body and she flew toward him, her foot extended. She connected with his stomach and sent him flying back. It was her Blazing Nitro Kick, and I knew the damage it could do. I had been so distracted by the fight that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me.

"Get up Mileena," a voice said, "We have to go."

I looked up into the perfect face of Kitana. Anger rushed up into me. I almost attacked her, until I remembered Noob Saibot's words. He could protect me by keeping me away from her. He didn't want me fighting her yet, and it was true that we still needed the Kamidogu of Netherrealm. I pushed up to my feet and stood beside my sister. It had been a long time since I had seen her.

My jealousy was beyond breaking point and only the thought of Noob Saibot kept it in check. Sub Zero was also there. Sindel was most likely still in Edenia with Rain and Ermac as her guardians. I sneered at Sub Zero. Where were the other warriors that had been with Kitana?

I decided it did not matter. We had to get the Kamidogu, and maybe with some help, I could find out what happened to Noob Saibot. Kitana looked over to Jade who was in intense battle with Shinnok. She looked to Sub Zero.

"Let's go," she said to me.

Sub Zero approached Shinnok and Jade and Kitana and I turned to leave. The last I saw of the fight was Sub Zero shooting an ice sphere towards Shinnok and Jade's body began to blink with a strange light. Then the fortress was left behind us.


	15. Chapter 15

"Together Again"

Kitana and I walked calmly away from the Netherrealm palace. I looked her over. She was dressed differently from how I was used to seeing her. She wore a strapped one-piece outfit. It dipped down at her neck, but her cleavage was concealed by black straps. The outfit opened at waist level and turned into a loin cloth. There were slits every now and then in here outfit, revealing bits of skin. I sneered at this. She wore a blue headband and triangular earrings. I knew what those were for. They weren't just jewelry. In the hands of an assassin, they were as good as daggers.

Her fans were most likely concealed inside her boots. I had enough of looking at her. I walked ahead, keeping a step before her. I knew where we were going anyway. Her thoughts told me that much. We were going to get Noob Saibot.

We walked in silence for a while; the only the sound was the clicking of our boots. Kitana's thoughts were in every directions, so I had began tuning them out. It was like listening to white noise.

Suddenly, her voice cut through the silence.

"Mileena," she said.

I stop and breathed heavily. "What do you want?" I asked, impatiently.

"Why…Why do you hate me?" Kitana asked.

I started to answer. Then, I decided, instead of telling her, I would show her.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked violently.

Kitana looked at me. Her brown eyes glimmered a little.

"Yes," she said.

So I let go. I decided to let every single one of my memories of her flood our psychic link. First…after my creation, Shao Khan had been too afraid that my true identity would be discovered. I was kicked out of the palace at the age of 5. I had to roam the wilds of Outworld alone. I scraped for food and had to fend for myself on several occasions.

I never understood why my Daddy didn't want me. However, I was later brought back to the palace to begin training under Shang Tsung. Then…there was our 12th birthday party. I was told not to come downstairs. But I watched from the balcony. Kitana sat at a long table. She was surrounded by people and presents. She had on a blue party dress and a ribbon in her hair. I had on a dress too. My hair was in a pony tail. However, I work a silken veil.

I was lonely. I opened my one present. Another porcelain doll with a perfect smiling face. I went to my room and placed the doll on my shelf. Then, calmly, I began to paint over her face.

Finally, it was when I was 16 that I discovered my face. I screamed in horror and my reflection opened her mouth to reveal those long, jagged teeth. I drew back and shattered the mirror, cutting my hand. I turned to my dolls and began shattering their porcelain skulls. I ripped my bed apart with my hands. And the only thought that ran through my head was, Kitana doesn't look like me.

I realized Kitana was screaming then. She deserved it. But for some reason, I stopped the onslaught. I looked at my sister. The hate that filled my being had my blood pumping furiously.

She got up off the ground. A look of sympathy had filled her eyes. I didn't want her sympathy. I turned away from her and said, "Let's go."

"Mileena," Kitana said.

"Kitana," I said, cutting her off, "If you can truly read my thoughts as I can yours, you'd realize that the only reason you're still alive right now is because I'm more interested in finding Noob Saibot than killing you."

"Of course," she said. She began walking and I headed off also. Suddenly, something seemed wrong. I stopped.

"What is it?" Kitana asked from behind me.

"Shh…" I said, "Listen."

We stood quietly, looking around. We had walked into a forest, and I had not been paying attention. But I knew that my sister and I were both skilled assassins. We knew how to listen for enemies.

Suddenly, icicles shot out from the trees. I performed a gravity defying side jump letting the frozen projectiles shoot harmlessly past. I landed and snatched out my sais. I looked back at Kitana and she nodded at me.

We stood back to back. I concentrated on the upcoming fight instead of my driving need to gut my twin with my sais. Ice shards flew past again. We both turned to the right, narrowly avoiding the missiles. Suddenly, two ninjas in blue jumped out from the trees.

"Lin Kuei," Kitana said.

"I thought they were your friends," I said as two more icicles shot past.

Kitana backed up more, trying to avoid the projectiles. She almost pushed me off balance.

"Enough of this," I said, "Let me handle it."

I broke away from Kitana, heading towards the forest. I had already pointed out a tree perfect for my plan. I ran halfway up the trunk. Then I used my momentum to flip backwards into the air. I twirled sideways while in midair and charged my sais. I threw them downwards, one at a time. They flew through the air at high speeds, plunging into the chest of each of the ninjas.

I landed. Suddenly, however, I was attacked with a barrage of icicles. I did my best to dodge them. They tore through my armor, but the damage was stopped before it reach me. However, the Violet Armor was now heavily damaged.

"Damn," I cursed under my veil.

"Mileena," Kitana said. I spun around, watching as two more Lin Kuei approached. I cursed again and headed back towards the woman from who I was cloned. The ninjas were approaching quickly. I noticed a few cuts on Kitana.

"No one will kill her but me," I thought. Then it struck me. Maybe that's why I was working with her. Her death was to come at my hands and mine alone. Not the One Being's and definitely not these ninjas.

Then Kitana pulled out her fans. I knew then that the ninjas were about to meet their ends. She twirled them expertly. Then she threw one. I shot into the first ninja and he fell; his eyes bleeding profusely. The second ninja approached, unaware that the fan was shooting back like a boomerang. It tore through his neck, decapitating him.

"Nice," I said. Kitana looked at me. She apparently had not wanted to kill them. Again, I was disgusted. These vermin had threatened us. In her old days under Kahn, Kitana would have torn through them mercilessly.

Suddenly, it got very cold. The trees began to collect ice. We looked around as it started snowing as well. Then, strangely, a fireball shot out of the sky. To our amazement…Frost stepped forward, followed by Kai.


	16. Chapter 16

"The Cold Shoulder"

"Well, well," Frost said, "Why am I not surprised that the daughters of Khan are working together again?"

"Khan is not my father," Kitana said with vehemence."

Kai looked on in silence as Frost used her powers to from two kori daggers. He pulled out a machete and it lit up in fire.

"This isn't good," Kitana said to me over her shoulder.

"We can kill them easily," I said back to her. It would be nothing to finish off these two.

Suddenly, things got a lot more interesting as Scorpion appeared out of nowhere. Without a word, he hurled his spear towards Frost. She sidestepped and wrapped the spear around her dagger. Kai lunged forward and sliced it into and it recoiled back into Scorpion's hand. He glared at them with his yellow clouded eyes.

Frost threw the tip of the spear aside and rushed at us with her daggers. Meanwhile, Kai lifted his hand and another fireball came rocketing down from the sky. Kitana dodged left as it struck the ground. She hurled her fan at Kai, but he blocked it with his machete.

Frost lunged past and Scorpion sidestepped, elbowing her in the back and she passed him. She fell to the ground with a grunt. He lifted his leg, preparing to bring it down on the back of her head, but she rolled to the side.

I teleported and shot out of the sky, kicking Kai in the face. He stumbled backward and Kitana came in with a leaping kick, smashing him in the chest. He swung his machete, catching my shoulder. I grunted, but I refused to cry out. I was not showing weakness in front of Kitana. I backflipped, kicking him in the chin.

He turned suddenly, launching another fireball at the ground. It exploded beneath me and I was sent flying into the air.

"Mileena," I heard Kitana say.

She leapt up and threw a volley of kicks and punches at Kai. She struck several times. He high kicked and caught her across the face. She fell to the ground. I landed on my feet and launched myself at him again.

"No one will kill Kitana except me," I shouted, and plunged forward with my sai. However, he predicted this and deflected the tips with his sword. I was pushed to the side and he kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, catching glimpses of the fight between Scorpion and Frost.

He punched her hard in the face. She turned and sprayed him with ice. He clasped at his face, but as she approached, he low swept, kicking her feet out from under her. She fell to the forest floor with a crash.

Kai now stood over me. He began lashing out with his flaming sword. I rolled defensively, but he kept coming. My armor was being shredded by the flaming sword. I had to do something, or it would be my skin next.

Suddenly, as Kai lifted his sword for an overhead slash, 5 metal tips were forced through his chest. They withdrew and Kai fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Kitana stood behind him, covered in blood. I noticed, that she was wearing her assassin mask, and her eyes had grown cold.

"Kitana," I said. She said nothing, but approached Scorpion and Frost, her fan dripping with Kai's blood.

That brought on a memory. It was back when Kitana and I were assassins. Back when I still believer her to be my sister, and she believed the same. It was our job to kill any village leaders who had not pledged their loyalty to Khan. Back then, I believe Kitana was more ruthless than even I; desperate to prove her worth to our father, not knowing that she was the favorite.

We were heading to the main Outworld camp, to retrieve the head of the Overlord. This man, who owed his very life to Khan, had dared to defy him. Kitana challenged him, but was defeated. He laughed at her attempts to kill him. She was embarrassed in front of everyone. That's when Kitana did something that made me believe maybe we weren't so different after all.

She crept back into the village that night. She killed the overlord in his sleep and then slaughtered everyone in the village; men, women, and even children. Then she set fire to the place.

"No one laughs at the daughter of Khan," she said.

That's when she had earned her nickname, Kitana the Bloody.

I came back to the present. Kitana raised her fan and prepared to throw it. However, the need to was suddenly not present as Scorpion landed a harsh kick to Frost's face. Her body flipped through the air and her mask shot off. She landed on the ground with a thud and blood leaked from her lips; the red a deep contrast the their pale blue.

Scorpion looked at Kitana and she nodded. She turned back to me and said, "Let's go."

"Wait," I said, refusing to budge, "What happened back there."

Kitana looked at their bodies and that disgusting pity returned.

"I heard them say they planned on killing Lui Kang," Kitana answered simply. Then she turned and moved deeper into the forest. I smiled beneath my veil and followed.


End file.
